


Distraction

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Small scene based on some prompt I read
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	Distraction

Bruce watched Tony saunter over to him over the edge of his book with trepidation. 

Tony smiled slowly as he leaned down bracing his arms at Bruce's side, essentiay trapping him in place and kissed Bruce throughly. 

Bruce cleared his throat once Tony pulled back trying to remember to form words. "hello". He said with a lazy smile.

"Hello" Tony replied back. "I have a great idea for dinner" he added as he leaned back down and kissed down Bruce's neck.

"Oh? What?" Bruce asked. "Is Stephen's supposed to be back in time?" He asked.

Tony shook his head "he said not to expect him back tonight" he said as he continued his path back up Bruce's neck to his lips. "Stop distracting me" he chidded.

Bruce laughed softly "I am sorry. What is this great idea for dinner" he asked.

"We eat dinner off each other" Tony said in between kisses. "Doesn't that sound sexy" he added sultry in Bruce's ear.

Bruce chuckled "it sounds like We don't have any clean dishes" he teased as he kissed Tony back. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Tony "wait what did you do to the kitchen?" He asked as Tony looked everywhere but at him. 

Suddenly they heard Stephen call from the kitchen "Tony, Bruce?" He called. " I got out of my meeting with the other masters sooner then I thought-" Stephen stopped mid sentence. " Tony! What happened in here!" He yelled.

" what did you do" Bruce demanded as he pushed past Tony and rushed to see the damage in the kitchen.


End file.
